Wait me again
by Bala-2006
Summary: Kagome e Inuyasha, tras dos años de relación, se preparan para pasar la Nochevieja en casa de los padres de Kagome. No obstante, esa misma mañana, Kagome descubre que una horripilante cena con su siempre perfecta hermana mayor es el menor de sus problemas. Su vida va a cambiar drásticamente en los próximos meses y no está en absoluto preparada. ¿La esperará Inuyasha de nuevo?


**Este oneshort es la continuación y final definitivo de _Wait me,_ publicado hace uno o dos años (no recuerdo exactamente). Espero, como de costumbre, que os guste y os deseo un feliz año nuevo a todos/as.**

* * *

 **Wait me again**

Estaba embarazada. ¡Lo sabía! Algún día tenía que suceder después de echar tantos polvos salvajes sin protección en mitad de un arrebato de pasión. Se la habían jugado demasiadas veces y ella era alérgica a la píldora. Se lo dijo muy claro: "Inuyasha, no puedes olvidar de nuevo los condones"; y él contestó: "No te preocupes, no volverá a suceder". ¡Los cojones!

Miró el predictor entre sus manos como si fuera un alienígena gastándole una broma muy pesada. Tenía veintisiete años y su novio veintidós, algo que odiaba. Eran demasiado jóvenes. Inuyasha apenas había empezado a trabajar como poco más que un becario del departamento contable de una empresa. Ella era una periodista con ambición de ser escritora. Justo cuando su sueño estaba a punto de cumplirse, cuando por fin le habían ofrecido la posibilidad de ser escritora… ¡Diablos! Aquel era el peor momento del mundo para quedarse embarazada.

Dejó caer la cabeza hacia abajo y respiró hondo. Llevaba mucho tiempo en el cuarto de baño, Inuyasha empezaría a preocuparse. Se suponía que ese día debían partir a casa de sus padres para celebrar la navidad. Estaba deseando escuchar a su padre chinchando a su novio porque era un "niño", a su madre preguntando por la "boda", a su perfecta e insoportable hermana mayor con un pedrusco y una alianza en el dedo que no dejaba de sacudir en sus narices y, cómo no, al estúpido de su cuñado hablando de tener hijos.

Pues bien. Su novio era un crío que aún jugaba a videojuegos mientras comía patatas saladas en el sofá, no tenían planes de boda (incluso diría que esa era la palabra tabú de su pareja) e iban a tener un hijo no deseado que arruinaría su sueño. ¡Cojonudo! Justo cuando su momento había llegado… Un bebé requería atenciones, muchas atenciones. Conocía el mundo real y cómo funcionaba. Inuyasha era el hombre, el que tendría que trabajar y ella era la mujer, quien tendría que renunciar a sus sueños para criar a un hijo o a una hilera de ellos.

Aquel maldito aparato con forma de bolígrafo le había jodido la vida. En un arranque de ira, abrió la ventana del cuarto de baño y lo lanzó a la calle. Con un poco de suerte, aquello no era más que un sueño o su embarazo se trasladaría a otra persona o… ¿A quién demonios quería engañar? Le gustara o no, iba a ser madre.

— ¡Qué asco!

No era que no quisiera ser madre nunca, pero no tan pronto, ni en ese momento tan particular de su vida. Inuyasha y ella aún se estaban asentando tras un par de años de dificultades, peleas y reconciliaciones. Solo llevaban unos meses viviendo juntos, acostumbrándose a la convivencia. No era en absoluto un buen momento para traer un hijo al mundo. Quizás en unos dos o tres años, se sentiría lista. Sin embargo, a su útero y al pene de Inuyasha eso no les importaba. Ambos, solitos y con la colaboración de su irresponsable novio, por supuesto, lo decidieron. ¿Y quién era ella para llamar irresponsable a Inuyasha? ¿Acaso no permitió que la penetrara sin condón?

Frunció el ceño frente al espejo. Odiaba utilizar el verbo "penetrar"; parecía sacado de una novela romántica. Se puso de perfil y se miró el vientre plano. No era como Miranda Kerr, pero siempre consideró que tenía buen tipo. Un hijo haría que se le cayeran las carnes, no volvería a ser firme nunca.

— ¡Qué asco! — repitió.

Abrió la puerta de golpe y salió del cuarto de baño intentando aparentar calma. Con el ceño fruncido, los puños apretadas, los dientes rechinando y el constante refunfuñar, no debía estar haciéndolo como para ganar un Óscar precisamente. Inuyasha lo notó, por supuesto. Levantó la vista de su taza de café y alzó una ceja en una silenciosa pregunta.

— ¿Qué?

— ¿Tengo que insistir?

Sí, tenía que hacerlo. Dejó la taza sobre la mesa, respiró hondo y la miró tan intensamente que se sintió desnuda y totalmente transparente. Había olvidado su gran habilidad para leerle la mente.

— Inuyasha…

— No puedes ponerte así cada vez que vamos a casa de tus padres.

— ¿Hugh?

¿Sus padres? ¿Creía que estaba cabreada por eso? ¡Esa era una gran noticia! Le daría tiempo para asimilar lo que había pasado y para reagruparse. Así, podría explicárselo a Inuyasha sin que pareciera que odiaba por completo la noticia No quería herir sus sentimientos. Aunque, a lo mejor, él tampoco quería ese hijo. Para él también era ese un momento muy delicado. Llevaba muy poco tiempo trabajando con un contrato precario que se podría acabar en un par de meses o extenderse para ocupar un puesto de verdad.

— Ya sé que tu hermana y tú tenéis vuestras tiranteces, pero…

— ¿En serio quieres hablar de tiranteces entre hermanos?

Era su momento de alzar una ceja a modo de pregunta. Inuyasha frunció el ceño en respuesta y escuchó cómo le rechinaban los dientes. Había sido todo un espectáculo comer en casa de sus padres por primera vez. Los padres de Inuyasha eran encantadores, su hermana pequeña un cielo y su hermano mayor… Bueno, todos eran hijos de Dios, ¿no?

— Eso es diferente. ¡Sesshomaru es un capullo!

— ¡Y Kikio es idiota!

Esa era otra cosa que tenían en común: los dos se llevaban mal con sus hermanos mayores. Lo de Inuyasha era más exagerado que lo suyo, pero lo de ella era sutil y femenino. Con eso lo decía todo. Las mujeres sabían hacerse la guerra mejor que nadie.

— ¡Vístete ya si no quieres que lleguemos después de las doce! — se levantó y pasó a su lado inclinándose antes para pegar sus labios a su oído — A menos que quieras un poco de acción antes…

Para remarcar sus palabras, le dio un azote en el trasero apenas cubierto por unas braguitas. Dio un respingo al recibir el azote y se apartó, pálida. Cosas como esa eran las que los llevaron a esa situación tan desastrosa. Nada de polvos. Volvió la cara para que Inuyasha no se percatara de su expresión y empezara a hacer verdaderas preguntas comprometidas y agarró su propia taza del desayuno, contenta de escuchar sus pasos saliendo de la cocina.

Estaba inclinando la cafetera con manos temblorosas cuando se percató de que la cafeína podría no ser buena para el bebé. ¿Cuántas cosas no serían buenas para el bebé? El café, el alcohol, los excesos, el tabaco, los viajes en avión, conducir… ¡Joder! Iba a estar de un humor de perros durante nueve meses. No fumaba, pero todo lo demás…

— ¡Mierda!

— ¿Qué ha pasado?

Inuyasha apareció como un fantasma justo detrás de ella. ¡Qué oportuno!

— El café está muy fuerte…

— Justo como a ti te gusta.

Exacto.

— Tengo el estómago revuelto, no me apetece.

Dejó la taza sobre la encimera y pasó a su lado para regresar a su dormitorio sin desayunar nada. Las náuseas matutinas fueron lo que le llevaron a hacerse la prueba. No era la primera vez que tenía una falsa alarma. Ya iban siete test de embarazo tirados en los últimos dos años. Nunca le había dicho nada a Inuyasha cuando los compró y nunca fue necesario decírselo porque dieron negativo en todos los casos. Al principio, temía darle semejante susto porque estaba aún en la universidad. ¿Cuál era su excusa en ese instante?

Inuyasha se había levantado contento y con contento se refería a con el pene en guardia, listo y preparado para la acción. Desgraciadamente, aunque a él le resultaría imposible de creer, ella no. No estaba con cuerpo para polvos. Fue eso precisamente lo que los llevó a esa crisis. Por primera vez, no estaba lista y dispuesta para él y haría todo lo posible para no llamar su atención. Se taparía enterita con ropa gruesa y ancha que no lo incitara. Sí, eso funcionaría.

Mientras cogía un suéter que sabía que él odiaba, se acordó de su hermana. No podía presentarse en esa guisa frente a ella, perdería la competición. Kikio siempre estaba como un pincel, perfecta y lista para arrasar con un buen modelito. No podía ser menos que ella, no podía… ¿Inuyasha o Kikio? ¿A quién de los dos le cundía más alejar? Barajó la posibilidad paseando la mirada entre el horrible suéter y el vestido de diseño que se compró con motivo de esa cena. ¡Demonios, tenía que ganar a Kikio! Nada superaría la satisfacción de ver la derrota en su cara. Además, ¿qué sería lo peor que le sucedería si Inuyasha se acostaba con ella? No iba a dejarla embarazada otra vez.

Dejó el suéter sobre la cama y cogió del armario el conjunto de lencería rojo para Nochevieja y el modelito que dejaría a su hermana para el arrastre. Si Inuyasha veía ese tanga antes de las doce, no habría quien le quitara las manos de encima incluso ante sus padres. Lo escondió entre los pliegues del vestido y regresó al cuarto de baño. Escuchó fuera el gruñido de fastidio de Inuyasha. Se irritaba cuando no conseguía su ración de sexo mañanera, por lo que le convenía ser comedida y no hacer alusiones al sexo.

Al verse vestida, pensó que no sería tan fácil. El escote era matador, más con ese sujetador de push up. Era tan ceñido que no dejaba nada en absoluto a la imaginación. Aprovechó cuando escuchó a Inuyasha dirigirse hacia el salón para atravesar corriendo el pasillo hacia el dormitorio. Se puso el abrigo en una exhalación y se estaba calzando uno de los zapatos de noche cuando él regresó. Si la veía tan maquillada y bien peinada, no la atacaría por temor a que ella se cabreara después por estropearle el peinado.

— Estás muy guapa.

— Gracias.

Ya podía disfrutarlo porque eso era lo más bonito que escucharía ese día.

— ¿Salimos?

Asintió con la cabeza y lo siguió. Inuyasha cogió la maleta en el vestíbulo y abrió la puerta para que saliera ella primero, tal y como hacía siempre. Después, echó todas las llaves y la acompañó hacia el ascensor. El día anterior dejaron el coche aparcado justo enfrente del edificio, algo insólito en esa época del año. Desearía tener una plaza de garaje, pero, en ese momento, necesitaría más el dinero para pagar una cuna. ¡No, el bebé otra vez no! Ese niño aún no había nacido y ya le había jodido la vida. Tenía que dejar de pensar en él. Centrarse en fastidiar a su hermana y en…

— ¡Joder, qué asco!

Despertó al escuchar a Inuyasha. Él no solía hablar de esa forma a no ser que algo lo cabreara.

— ¿Qué clase de persona tira esto aquí?

Alguien como ella. Tragó hondo sin poder apartar la mirada del predictor que ella misma tiró por la ventana sobre el techo de su coche. ¡Solo ella era tan estúpida! Quiso cogerlo y ocultarlo, temerosa de que hubieran descubierto su oscuro secreto. Entonces, él se adelantó y lo cogió utilizando un pañuelo de papel mientras refunfuñaba asqueado. ¿Le daría tanto asco si supiera que esa era la prueba de que iban a tener un hijo?

— ¡Ha rallado el coche!

En efecto. Había una marca pequeña que acusaba indudablemente al artefacto. Además, había rallado su propio coche. El Récord Guinness del más idiota de ese año era suyo. Tenía el seguro a terceros porque era un coche de segunda mano, tendría que pagar una mano de pintura si quería arreglarlo y no pensaba pintar el coche por un rasguño de ese tamaño.

— Creo que ha caído de nuestro edificio… — Inuyasha no dejaba de apuntar hacia lo alto del edificio, haciendo cálculos — ¡Lo han tirado desde la ventana! Como pille al capullo que…

— ¡Déjalo, Inuyasha! — intentó aplacarlo — No es para tanto…

— ¡Es tu coche! ¿No te cabrea esto?

— Sí, pero hoy es una fecha muy señalada. ¿No prefieres empezar el año y nuestro aniversario con una sonrisa?

Eso fue más que suficiente para aplacarlo. No había nada que suavizara más a Inuyasha que el hacer mención de aquel día en el que por fin consiguió salir con la chica que él siempre quiso. Inuyasha había luchado con fiereza, inteligencia y madurez por ella y logró su objetivo cuando la doceava campana dio la bienvenida a un nuevo año.

— Vámonos.

Así de sencillo; se fueron.

Se pararon a comer algo sobre las dos del mediodía. Para aquel entonces, solo habían hecho una parada obligatoria para descansar y alternarse al volante. El viaje era tan silencioso que puso la radio para sintonizar algo más alegre que rompiera el hielo. Cuando repitieron por cuarta vez el villancico de _Jingell bell rock_ , la apagó de un golpe, lo que contribuyó a que Inuyasha continuara sospechando de esa actitud tan extraña por su parte. Desde luego, si hubiera escogido como carrera profesional ser actriz, le habrían dado todos los premios Razzie.

Llegaron a las seis de la tarde a la casa de sus padres. Para esa hora, su madre ya estaba bañando el pavo para asarlo y su padre luchaba por encontrar un canal de televisión que no emitiera películas infantiles melosas y ridículas o programas de reposiciones. Había llegado antes que su hermana mayor; eso era un punto más a su favor. Estaba bien eso de empezar la noche con un punto de ventaja. Cuando se descubriera su modelito, sabrían quién se llevaba el siguiente punto y ese era de los gordos, además.

Una hora más tarde, mientras preparaba los canapés junto a su madre, lo descubrió. Se quitó el delantal a toda prisa y salió corriendo junto a su madre hacia el vestidor. Su hermana estaba divina, por supuesto, pero llevaba un vestido de la temporada anterior aunque hubiera intentado encubrirlo con un conjunto precioso de Swarovsky de esa temporada. Ella llevaba todo de esa temporada, de diseño y tan caro que a su madre le daría un infarto de saber lo que había gastado. De hecho, tuvo que cerrar los ojos al entregar la tarjeta de crédito. Con un bebé, ya no podría permitirse esa clase de gastos. ¡No, no y no! Actitud positiva. Esa noche no era madre, era hermana pequeña peleona.

— ¡Kikio, cuánto tiempo!

— ¡Mi querida Kagome!

Sonaron tan falsas y fueron tan breves y superficiales en su abrazo y sucesivos besos que no engañaron a nadie. De todas formas, nunca tuvieron intención de engañar a nadie.

— ¡Menudo vestido, Kagome! — admitió con los dientes apretados — ¡Un auténtico Dolce y Gabanna! Tenía entendido que eras periodista, ¿has atracado un banco para estar tan divina?

— Soy muy buena periodista, así que me pagan muy bien. — se apartó la melena del hombro con chulería — Puedo permitirme un modelito nuevo todas las Nocheviejas…

Tocada y hundida. Kikio cerró la boca y compuso una sonrisa que poco tenía de alegre y mucho de rencorosa.

— Kagome me estaba ayudando con los canapés, ¿vienes?

— Ya sabes que yo no cocino mamá, lo hace Susi… — se volvió intencionadamente hacia ella mientras terminaba la frase — nuestra interina.

Punto para Kikio. Dos a uno y cuando no había podido disfrutar de su segunda victoria. ¡Diablos! Como predijo que Kikio estaba a punto de buscar su segundo punto hablando del matrimonio, agarró el brazo de su madre y tiró de ella para regresar a la cocina. Prefería mil veces mancharse las manos e incluso un vestido que no tendría ocasión de volver a usar porque era demasiado en todos los sentidos, antes que aguantar a su insoportable hermana intentando acaparar, como de costumbre, todas las miradas.

Ya tenía treinta años, ¿cuándo se le iba a empezar a caer el pecho? ¿Cuándo le saldrían canas? ¿Y cuándo dejaría de estar tan buena en general? Si empezaba decaer ella antes, se lo recordaría toda la vida, incluso en la residencia de ancianos. Estarían dementes, pero seguro que eso lo recordaría como si acabara de suceder. El solo hecho de imaginarse a sí misma junto a Kikio en una residencia le revolvió el estómago de nuevo. A ese paso no iba a ser capaz de cenar nada esa noche, tampoco había desayunado y en la comida no comió mucho porque quería reservarse.

— ¡Qué bien huele eso, Sonomi!

El primer intento de su cuñado de picar algo antes de la cena.

— ¿Quieres probarlo?

— Sí, ¡me muero de hambre!

Ya sabía ella que no rechazaría tal oferta.

— ¿Acaso no te dan de comer en tu casa? Tenía entendido que esa interina vuestra es muy buena cocinera…

Naraku se atragantó y empezó a toser en respuesta. Ojala hubiera estado Kikio presenta para apuntarse ese punto ante ella. Su madre la miró con reproche. Se mordió el labio tímidamente, aún intimidada por los reproches de su madre como si fuera una niña pequeña.

— ¿Y tú qué tal estás, cuñada? ¿Todavía no te decides a formar una familia con tu yogurín?

La diferencia entre Kikio y su marido Naraku era que sabía con toda certeza que él no estaba metido en el ajo. Naraku era un payaso por naturaleza y muy cortito para las sutilezas. En eso, Inuyasha era sorprendentemente espabilado.

— Mi yogurín y yo estamos muy bien como estamos.

— ¡Ah, Kagome! Deberías probar las delicias de la vida familiar, tener hijos…

— ¡Ey, alto! — lo detuvo antes de que el sermón se alargara — ¿Me he perdido algo? ¿Cuántos hijos habéis tenido sin que yo me entere?

— Bueno, ninguno pero…

— ¿Kikio está embarazada?

El corazón se le paró mientras hacía esa misma pregunta. Parecería una copiona si se revelaba poco después que ella también lo estaba. Además, aquella era justamente la única arma que no quería usar ese día para acallar a su hermana. Aunque sería delicioso ver la cara que se le quedaba teniendo en cuenta que ella no hacía más que hablar de lo mucho que le gustaría tener hijos, pero que no los tenía para no estropear su figura tan pronto, no deseaba utilizar ese argumento. Eso por no decir que estaba el pequeño hecho de que Inuyasha, el padre de la criatura, no tenía ni idea de nada. Tenía derecho a enterarse el primero y en un ambiente más privado.

— No, pero pronto seguro que…

— ¡Joder, qué susto!

Estuvo a punto de coger una copa de champán para aliviar la sequedad de la garganta cuando recordó que el alcohol no era bueno para el bebé. ¡Justo la noche que más lo necesitaba! Tomó un vaso de agua en su lugar, un gesto que no pasó desapercibido para su madre, quien la miró atónita. ¿Sospecharía algo?

— ¿Tanto te horroriza ser tía?

— Suena a vieja… — arrugó la nariz.

La verdad era que siempre pensó eso; no era ninguna excusa para evitar el tema.

— Ya no vamos a rejuvenecer, cuñada.

No, nunca. Echó un vistazo a Inuyasha durante el breve instante que Naraku mantuvo la puerta de la cocina abierta. Estaba sentado en el sofá soportando la charla de su hermana como todo un caballero y aguantando las constantes alusiones de su padre a su edad. En realidad, no se trataba de que fuera más joven. Su padre habría buscado otra excusa de no tener una tan fácil. Con Naraku hacía lo mismo constantemente porque era un payaso.

A las ocho, la mesa estaba preparada para la cena. Su padre bendijo la mesa como todos los años, pero no llegaron a probar la cena antes de que todo le estallara en la cara de la forma menos esperada. Fue culpa del ali-oli casero de su madre. En cuanto se lo pusieron delante para que cogiera una cucharada sopera para las patatas, el estómago le dio un vuelco. No pudo contenerse o salir corriendo. La arcada le subió por la garganta y solo pudo volverse e inclinar la cabeza para vomitar en el suelo. Su hermana, por supuesto, lanzó un grito de repugnancia mientras ella vomitaba. Por aquello se habría apuntado un punto de los gordos. ¡Menuda cagada!

Al erguirse con mal sabor de boca, los ojos húmedos y el pelo revuelto, todos la miraban, atónitos. Entonces, su madre soltó la bomba.

— ¡Estás embarazada!

¿Cómo demonios lo sabía? Podría ser un virus estomacal o cualquier otra cosa lo que le provocó el vómito de forma tan embarazosa. El problema era que ella no lo negó, no lo bastante rápido al menos. Intentó balbucear una negativa que solo la enterró aún más en el mismo agujero. Inuyasha la miraba sin dar crédito. ¿Qué le habría sorprendido más? ¿Saber que estaba embarazada o que se lo estaba ocultando?

— Con permiso…

Dejó la servilleta sobre la mesa y salió corriendo del salón hacia el único lugar en esa casa en el que siempre se sintió segura: su dormitorio. Sus padres los dejaron tal y como estaban cuando se fueron de casa para respetar su recuerdo y sus pertenencias. Agradecía tanto que así lo hicieran… Estar allí la tranquilizaba mucho. O eso trataba de hacer hasta que escuchó los llantos de su hermana. Era ella la que vomitó en la cena de Nochevieja en el suelo de comedor, la que estaba embarazada y la que iba a tener una bronca de dos pares de narices con su novio, ¿por qué entonces lloraba Kikio? ¡No entendía nada!

Alguien llamó a la puerta. Sin esperar respuesta, abrió y se asomó la cabeza de Inuyasha. No parecía tan enfadado como cabría de esperar.

— ¿Puedo pasar?

Asintió con la cabeza y se dejó caer sobre su cama. Durante la adolescencia, siempre fantaseo con la idea de llevar chicos a casa en vez de tener que verse con ellos siempre en la casa de sus padres. Desgraciadamente, si no estaban sus padres, estaba Kikio y no se ayudarían ni para eso, así que nunca pudo hacerlo. Sin embargo, por primera vez, había un chico en su habitación.

— ¿Por eso estabas tan rara? ¿Estás embarazada?

Asintió con la cabeza.

— Yo soy la idiota que tiró aquel predictor por la ventana… ¡Rallé mi propio coche!

Para su sorpresa, Inuyasha se carcajeó tan jovialmente como de costumbre. ¿Por qué no estaba enfadado?

— ¿Pensabas decírmelo algún día? — preguntó sorprendentemente calmado.

— Sí, cuando lo asimilara…

— ¿Por qué tienes que asimilarlo?

— Por-Porque… ¡Dios, yo no buscaba esto! ¡No quiero ser madre tan pronto! Ahora que empezaba a irnos bien, no es momento de ser padres… ¡Eso conlleva mucha responsabilidad! No sé si estoy preparada…

Inuyasha seguía tan calmado que aquello rozaba el absurdo. ¿Por qué demonios no la criticaba?

— A mí también me asusta; tienes razón al decir que es pronto. — dijo al fin — Pero no está fuera de mis planes. Siempre he sabido que me casaría contigo y tendríamos hijos.

¿Casarse? ¿Estaba hablando de boda? ¿Ellos dos…? Eso era algo que ella no llegó a plantearse tampoco, no seriamente al menos. ¿Por qué Inuyasha estaba siempre tan avanzado a pesar de ser tan joven?

— De hecho…

Inuyasha hincó la rodilla frente a ella y sacó una cajita de joyería del bolsillo de su americana. Ni siquiera había notado que eso estaba ahí. ¡Dios, iba a hacerlo! ¡Iba a pedirle matrimonio! ¿Cómo había sucedido eso tan de repente? La noche anterior solo eran ella y él viendo una película, disfrutando de estar juntos, siendo solo dos personas juntas. De repente, iban a ser dos personas comprometidas. Se le aceleró el pulso.

— Iba a hacerlo esta noche, a las doce, por nuestro aniversario… — admitió en un susurro — Pero creo que la ocasión lo merece.

El hecho de que Inuyasha hincara la rodilla frente a Kikio para pedirle matrimonio sí que le habría dado puntos. En fin… ¡Otra vez sería! Le importaba mucho más lo que estaba por pasar.

— Kagome Higurashi, ¿quieres casarte conmigo?

Quererlo era poco.

— ¡Sí, sí, sí! — se tiró sobre él sonriendo y llorando al mismo tiempo — ¡Te amo!

— Yo también te amo.

Inuyasha le puso en el dedo anular un precioso anillo de oro con… ¿Eso era un diamante?

— ¡Dios, Inuyasha! — exclamó — ¡Esto ha debido ser muy caro!

— Mi futura esposa lo merece…

— Pero el bebé… — musito — Tenemos que hacer recortes para…

— Me han ascendido, Kagome. Ya soy contable oficialmente y no un mero becario. Esa era mi otra sorpresa…

Eso suponía dos sueldos de verdad en la casa. Miró de nuevo el anillo y decidió que podía quedárselo. ¡Se lo había ganado! Aún no salía de su júbilo. Pronto, se casarían, serían marido y mujer y padres, dicho sea de paso.

— No quiero que estés asustada, Kagome. Yo estaré contigo siempre, nunca te dejaré sola.

¿Por qué era él siempre el maduro de la relación? Odiaba que la dejara en ridículo de esa forma tan descarada y, al mismo tiempo, lo amaba tanto que se le derretía el corazón. Ya era así cuando lo escogió y siempre sería así para ella. Con videojuegos y todo, Inuyasha era todo un hombre. Su padre tendría que aprender de él en lugar de llamarlo crío cada dos por tres. Se abrazó a él de nuevo cuando alguien volvió a tocar y entró sin esperar a que contestara. Era su madre.

— ¿Mamá?

— Me alegra ver que por aquí estáis bien… — suspiró aliviada — Tu hermana está un poco afectada…

— Afectada, ¿por qué? ¡Soy yo quien voy a tener un hijo!

— Precisamente por eso… — suspiró — Naraku y ella llevan años intentando tener hijos sin éxito. Hace dos años que Kikio está bajo un tratamiento de fertilidad…

No tenía ni idea y Kikio jamás se lo habría dicho por puro orgulloso. Por eso hablaban tanto de niños y luego renegaban de la idea. No era por su aspecto físico, era porque no podían. Ya decía ella que ni Kikio era tan vanidosa, sobre todo tratándose de algo que deseaba tanto. ¡Dios Santo! ¡Tenía que verla!

Dejó a Inuyasha con su madre y se dirigió hacia el dormitorio de su hermana, desde el cual se podían escuchar sus lamentos. Sonaba como un gato encerrado. ¡No, suficiente! No era momento de insultar a su hermana, ni de regodearse. Tenía que demostrarle su apoyo, que le importaba y le interesaba lo que a ella le sucedía. De hecho, le importaba mucho. Nunca habría jugado con algo tan terrible para ella. Kikio debía estar viviendo un calvario con el estigma de no ser capaz de concebir.

Abrió sin llamar. Su cuñado aprovechó el desconcierto de su hermana al verla para salir huyendo. Antes de salir, le guiñó un ojo con confianza. ¡Estupendo! Un marido cobarde que escurría el bulto cuando su hermana tenía pataletas. Se suponía que lo positivo de que estuviera casada era que él se haría cargo de lo peor de tener que aguantar a Kikio. ¡No! No tenía que pensar de esa forma, debía ser positiva, darle un poco de cancha y…

— ¿Por qué siempre estás fastidiando? — le recriminó — ¡Cuatro malditos años intentando tener hijos y tú te quedas embarazada de la noche a la mañana!

— Bueno, tampoco…

— ¡Ni siquiera quieres ser madre!

En eso se equivocaba. Deseaba ser madre más de lo que nunca había imaginado. La criatura que se estaba formando en su vientre ya no le parecía tan repugnante como esa mañana. De repente, como por arte de magia, había empezado a amarla cuando no tendría ni el tamaño de una alubia.

— Esperaba serlo más adelante… — admitió.

— ¡No es justo!

— Tienes razón, no es nada justo, Kikio.

Para su sorpresa, Kikio le respondió con un abrazo de oso que la dejó sin respiración. Hacía años que su hermana y ella no se abrazaban sinceramente, tantos que ni siquiera recordaba la última vez que lo hicieron. Le dio unas suaves palmadas en la espalda y lloró sobre su vestido al igual que Kikio hizo sobre el de ella. Cuando al fin se separaron, tenían los vestidos manchados de rímel. Tanto esfuerzo para que terminara así… ¡Eran tontas! Muy tontas por haber competido de forma tan estúpida durante años.

— No he podido evitar fijarme en el pedrusco que ha aparecido en tu dedo… — musitó Kikio.

Levantó la mano instintivamente en respuesta. Todavía le costaba hacerse a la idea de que además de ser madre, iba a ser esposa en muy poco tiempo.

— Inuyasha y yo nos casamos.

— Eso es evidente.

— ¡Estoy aterrorizada! — exclamó.

Fue el turno de Kikio de comparecerse. Horas después, frente al televisor a la espera de que dieran las campanadas de media noche, se percató de que amaba a todas las personas que la rodeaban ese día con todo su ser. Tanto tiempo buscando cuando, en realidad, lo tuvo al lado desde el principio. Inuyasha le había abierto los ojos en más de un sentido desde que se conocieron. A pesar de ser la mayor, algo que, aunque ya no lo decía en voz alta, estaba latente, siempre se avergonzaría de ser la más inmadura de la relación. ¿No se suponía que los hombres maduraban más despacio?

Inuyasha la besó cuando la bola terminó de caer, tal y como la tradición dictaba. Sus padres y su hermana y su cuñado hicieron lo mismo. Al separarse, sonrió feliz de saber que iba a pasar otro año más junto a Inuyasha. Otro año de felicidad. Al año siguiente, habría un pequeño Taisho-Higurashi (se negaba a aceptar menos que juntar los apellidos) para el deleite de todos en la cena de Nochevieja.

— No he podido evitar fijarme en que con ese vestido tan ajustado debes llevar tanga…

El susurro de Inuyasha le hizo sonrojarse hasta las raíces del cabello. ¡Claro, ese día aún no se había llevado su ración! Además, tenían mucho que celebrar: una boda, un bebé y un ascenso.

— De color rojo y de Victoria´s Secret… — confesó en voz baja para provocarlo.

No tardaron en escabullirse de la familia para celebrar en privado las grandes noticias del año nuevo.

* * *

La última semana de julio, nació Seika Taisho-Higurashi. Tras una boda apresurada y preciosa y unos meses eternos de dolores, antojos y mal humor, el niño que tanto habían esperado al fin nació. Tenía el mentón y la nariz de su padre y el cabello de su madre. Más adelante, sabrían de quién eran los ojos. Por el momento, no podía dejar de pensar en lo estúpida que fue cuando recibió la noticia. Ese bebé no iba a estropear su carrera; eso lo haría ella misma si se comportaba como una tonta. Se dosificaría para poder escribir una columna semanal en la sección de opinión y su libro. El primero de una saga, de hecho, se había publicado la semana anterior.

Inuyasha entró oculto tras un peluche y un ramo de rosas. Le sonrió y lo vio colocar todo en su lugar. Podría habérselo perdido años atrás de no haber ido a aquel cotillón.

— ¿Te he dado las gracias algunas vez por invitarme a salir aquella Nochevieja?

— No, pero es un buen momento.

Por supuesto que lo era. Sin dejar de acunar a su hijo, agarró su camisa, tiró de ella y unió sus labios en un beso.

— Gracias por haberme esperado tanto tiempo… — musitó contra sus labios.

FIN


End file.
